Skeletons
by JibbsGal1
Summary: This is a 1-shot tag to the episode entitled "Skeletons." I felt a few things needed to be explored and that a different ending would be appreciated.


A/N: VioletAkuamoebe0396 requested that my next 1-shot be a bit more upbeat. Not sure if this is necessarily what she was thinking, but I hope she likes it and all of you do too. This is a tag to "Skeletons." Have a wonderful holiday season!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

They were back at Gibbs' house after finally finishing up at NCIS. Hollis Mann could feel his eyes on her. "You're dying to know what happened in her office, aren't you?"

He continued sanding as he answered. "Only if you want to tell me."

She shook her head, annoyed. "Be human, Jethro."

He placed the tool down and turned to face her. "Fine. I want to know."

Holly walked closer to him, eying him carefully as she spoke. "Why? Why should it make you nervous for me to be alone talking to _your boss_?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and returned to sanding. "Not nervous."

"But I bet it _would_ make you nervous for me to be alone talking with your ex-lover."

He stopped sanding and turned to face her. "She said that?" he asked, looking very annoyed. He couldn't believe Jenny would say anything. She had her credibility to worry about as much as he did.

"Not in so many words. But between what she _did_ say and your reaction… well there's a reason I'm an investigator. I know how to connect the dots."

He shook his head. "Your dots are messed up."

She saw he was about to return to sanding the boat so she put herself in between. "So you're going to look me in the eye and tell me you've never slept with Director Shepard?"

Gibbs couldn't believe his luck. She actually gave him an out without realizing it. "I have _never_ slept with Director Shepard."

It didn't take long for Holly to realize her mistake. "How about before she was director?"

He wanted to stall, uncomfortable with the conversation. Gibbs made a mental note to have a stern conversation with his boss tomorrow. "What did she say to make you think this?"

Holly ran her hand up his arm teasingly. "If she were a man, I'd say she pissed to mark her territory, with you being that territory."

For some reason, this information amused him, which annoyed her. She watched as he walked towards the workbench and sat down, crossing his arms in front of him, smirking. "What do you mean?"

"You heard her digs at us, asking if our partnership was a flash in the pan. She was fishing to see if we're together. Even you had to notice that."

Gibbs did notice but chalked it up to Jenny trying to have some fun at his expense. She was big on that kind of humor, which annoyed him to no end. "Maybe. But so what? There had to have been something else."

Hollis nodded towards his upper shelf. "She seemed surprised that I don't drink bourbon and said if I'm around you long enough, I will. She said it was an acquired taste." She noticed him smirking again. "She meant you… and that _she _had acquired it."

He scoffed, standing back up and walking towards the blonde to put his arms around her. "You're over-reacting."

Holly pushed him away. "No, I'm not. And then earlier, you smelled her perfume on me. You knew you recognized it but didn't know from where and assumed it must be mine."

Gibbs was pissed. "You're really over-reacting now." He pushed passed her and picked up his sander again, wanting to work out his frustration on the boat. He kept his back to her, trying to block her and her words out of his thoughts.

"She's not over you. And from the way you're acting, I'm wondering if the feeling isn't mutual."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. Gibbs couldn't say he was surprised or disappointed when she walked back up the stairs and out of his house. He continued sanding, but it wasn't shutting off his mind like he wanted. He walked back over to his workbench, emptied a mason jar and poured some bourbon in it. He then took a generous swallow of the amber liquid, feeling the familiar burn as it went down his throat.

Was Hollis right? Could Jenny still have feelings for him? Now that she put that thought in his head, it was all he could think about, his mind reeling at the possibility. He scrubbed his hand down his face, realizing there was only one way to clear this up. He ran up his stairs, grabbed his keys and headed over to Jenny's Georgetown townhouse. On the way over, memories of their European affair snapped by like a child's picture book. Only these particular pictures should never be seen by a young impressionable mind.

He banged on the door, waiting impatiently to be let in. Jenny opened it herself, obviously surprised to see him. She shrugged and left the door for him to close, heading towards her study to get them a drink. "What can I do for you, Jethro?" she asked finally, handing him his drink as she took a sip of her own.

He nodded his thanks as he swallowed it and set it down on the desk. He wasn't exactly sure how to start the conversation or even what he was going to ask.

Jenny grew impatient. "Did you come over simply to drink _my _liquor supply, or did you have something to discuss?"

"You had a talk with Col. Mann."

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "I know. _I _was there."

He sighed, annoyed. She was not going to make this easy. And he had a sudden urge to wipe the smirk off her face. "She said she thinks you're not over me." Yep, that did it.

Jenny grimaced. "What on earth made her say that?"

Gibbs immediately got in her face. "Gee, I don't know, Jen. How about _you tell me_?" He could see the wheels turning in her head. He narrowed his eyes at her before gently prodding, "Is it true?"

She tried to shake it off. "Don't be silly, Jethro. We were over a long time ago."

His breath caught in his throat. Her right eye twitched. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and he quickly sat down. Suddenly, a world of possibilities seemed open to him, as thoughts he'd long suppressed bubbled to the surface. Memories of their intense love affair came spilling back again - but not just visuals this time - the intense feelings were re-emerging as well, overwhelming him.

Jenny wasn't sure what was happening. "Are you getting sick?" she asked, cringing at the thought her beautiful throw rug was about to get vomited on. "I can ask Noemi to make you tea or something," she said, gently touching his shoulder. She was surprised when he gripped her hand and starred in her eyes intently.

"Don't lie to me, Jenny. Do you still have feelings for me?"

The emotion in his voice caught her off-guard as did his intensity. He almost sounded like he was hoping she'd say yes. Jenny was torn. Of course she still loved him but she didn't want to give him the upper hand, especially if he wasn't interested. And prior to this moment, she had no reason to believe he was. "I don't get it, Jethro. Isn't one woman in love with you enough? You're needing a harem or something?"

He stood up without letting go of her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Forget anyone else," he said, searching her eyes, trying to find the answer. "Do you have feelings for me?" Gibbs could see her internal struggle. He decided to change the grip he had on her hand. Instead of holding it, he threaded his fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her hip, pulling her even closer.

Having him so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face, the heat his hands generated as he touched her like that… and the smell of bourbon and sawdust - Jenny was beginning to feel light-headed. "What are you hoping I say?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"The truth," he whispered, a huskiness to his voice.

"There's something I should have said to you that first day I came back."

"What's that?"

She swallowed, gathering her courage. Her voice betrayed the emotion she was feeling. "I've missed you too, Jethro."

Relief flooded over him. He moved his hands to bring her face closer, taking her soft lips to his and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, so happy to finally be able to reveal her passion for him. And for both of them - it felt like Jenny was finally home.


End file.
